


Good Boy

by ytsirc



Series: You Look Fresh Like a Salad, So Smooth [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Jihoon, Dd/lb, M/M, Top!Seokmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: Jihoon loves being a good boy.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to the rightful prompter (ノ^ω^)ノ

    He gets out of the car. Walking up to the elevator as he heads to his flat. He watches as the red light's flashing number rises until it stop on his floor.

 

    Getting down, he walks out and trudges the corridor. Reaching his room, he punches in the code and hears the soft beep coming from the system, the door hissing open.

 

    Going in, the flat resounds with the soft clacking of his black leather shoes. Reaching the nearest table, he leaves his briefcase there along with the watch on his wrist.

 

    Walking around as he shrugs off his pinstriped suit, he hears a soft humming slowly reaching him. Passing the kitchen, he hears the humming and mumbling grow louder. And he finally sees the culprit of said sound as he sets foot on the living room.

 

     A smile instantly plastered on his face at what he sees. "Hey there, baby."

 

    Face lighting up after hearing those words, he watches as the man lying on his stomach coloring some pictures stops and instantly jumps up on his feet to run to him.

 

    "Daddy, you're home!" The pink haired man instantly wrapping his arms around him as he pressed his head against his chest making him chuckle at how cute he was.

 

    He hugs him back before wrapping his waist around him as he pulls him to the couch. "Were you good, Jihoon?"

 

    Hearing those words, Jihoon's eyes grow wide and he purses his lips while frantically nodding. "Yes! I was good, Daddy! Jihoonie colored so many today!" Saying this, Jihoon gets off the couch and reaches for the coloring book splayed on the floor before going back up, but he was too enthusiastic to show it to Seokmin that he climbed onto his lap instead.

 

    He watches in anticipation as Seokmin browses through the pages, toes curling anxiously as he stared at him.

 

    Seokmin finally stops and looks at Jihoon, a smile on his face as he presses a hand on Jihoon's head and he ruffles his hair before petting him. "It's all very good, baby. You even managed to color inside the lines. Very good! I'll pin these up tomorrow in the fridge." His smile growing wider when he sees Jihoon beaming up, practically kicking his feet in cheerfulness. "What reward do you want, baby?"

 

    Jihoon merely blushes before shaking his head. "It's okay, Daddy. Jihoon's a good boy, he doesn't need rewards."

 

    He lets out a laugh as Jihoon practically squirmed on top of him, words going against his actions. And he doesn't get the chance to stop himself as he wraps his arms around the smaller's body, rubbing his face against Jihoon's head.

 

    "You're so cute."

 

    He continues squeezing the life out of Jihoon before pulling away slightly. Hands now reaching down to cup his face as he peppers kisses on the man's cheek, trailing down to his neck until Jihoon becomes a giggling mess.

 

    "D-Daddy stop," Jihoon pleads in between his giggles as he slapped his hands on Seokmin's shoulder. Previously seated sideways on Seokmin's lap now changed as he straddled him, his legs on each other's side of Seokmin's thighs.

 

    The two continues playing like that, Seokmin peppering Jihoon with kisses, sometimes blowing on the skin making him produce sounds like that of the trumpet, only making Jihoon more of a giggling mess, tears brimming his eyes as he hiccuped.

 

    And that's when Seokmin stops. Hands now loosely hanging off the elder's body.

 

    "Baby, are you okay? Was Daddy too rough?" His voice dripping with concern.

 

    Jihoon looks up at him and shakes his head. "No, Daddy. Jihoon was just too tired," he ends with a small giggle.

 

    Seokmin nods and turns to look at the clock hung on the wall before them and sees that it was already ten o' clock. It was past Jihoon's bed time and it was all because he decided to wait up for Seokmin.

 

    Sighing, he kisses the crown of Jihoon's head before trying to pry the younger's hands away from him. "Come on, honey. It's bed time already. You're too tired, aren't you? Sorry for being late, baby."

 

    Hearing that it was already time to sleep, Jihoon instantly tightens his hold around the elder. Rapidly shaking his head snuggled in the crook of Seokmin's neck. "No!"

 

    Furrowing his eyebrows, he forces Jihoon away as gently as he can. "Don't be like this, baby, or Daddy will punish you. Come on, let's sleep."

 

    Jihoon only whines more, now squirming on top of him as he still shook his head no.

 

    Sighing, tired of Jihoon being like this, Seokmin only rubbed the elder's back. "Okay, baby boy, what's wrong? Tell Daddy."

 

    Jihoon mumbles something quietly against his neck but it only makes him shiver at the puff of air.

 

    "Sorry, honey, I didn't quite catch that. What was it?"

 

    The elder whines more, now rubbing his head against him before mumbling again but he still has a hard time on hearing him.

 

    Chuckling, Seokmin pinches Jihoon's side, earning a squeak from him. "Daddy can't hear you, baby."

 

    Getting frustrated, Jihoon pulls away. And Seokmin sees that he was already sporting an unconvincing frown, eyebrows creased together, and a pout on his pink lips.

 

    He was just about to repeat his question when his eyes grow wide as he feels it.

 

    Jihoon spreads Seokmin's thighs wider, getting off fully from the younger's lap as he only rides on one. His arms still loosely hanging around Seokmin's shoulders, hands gripping on the white polo. 

 

    Not letting the man process what he was doing, Jihoon gyrates his hips against the thigh. Rubbing himself on the man's pants.

 

    "Baby, wha-"

 

    He gets cut short as a moan ripples out of Jihoon who was growing bolder by the second as his shy rubs become faster. And Seokmin feels it on his thigh, he can feel the friction on him building up from all the grinds against him. He can feel the heat and hardness against his skin from Jihoon's crotch and he, too, lets out a grunt.

 

    Mewls continuously leaving Jihoon as he moved his hips on Seokmin's thigh. Loving the feeling of his crotch teasingly getting pleasured by just the friction he was getting. His hands gripping tightly in the elder's clothes, nearing to clawing on Seokmin's skin underneath as well.

 

    Despite this, Seokmin still tries to regain his minds.

 

    "What do you want, Jihoon," he hisses, voice now stern and low.

 

    Realizing that he wanted an immediate answer, Jihoon halts his moving and looks down after seeing the cold look on Seokmin's eyes.

 

    "B-Baby wants cummies."

 

    Seokmin gets caught off guard after hearing the elder but he only continues. "But I thought you were tired, baby. We can just do this tomorrow, you want?" 

 

    "No!" Jihoon only frowns as he screams.

 

    The elder only sighs, just remembering how stubborn Jihoon was when it comes to things he wanted.

 

    "Fine, but let's do this my way, okay, baby?"

 

    Hearing the man, Jihoon's face lights up and he lets out a loud squeal of joy. Seokmin chuckling at how cute the elder was.

 

    Looking down, it only dawns on him on what Jihoon was wearing. He had blue shorts on and a plain white shirt. His legs covered in blue and white thigh-length socks. _His favourite._

 

    "Up up up, Jihoonie," Seokmin coos before the younger follows, hopping off his lap as he stood up, staring at him innocently as he waited for the next instruction.

 

    "Remove your shorts, baby. Can you do that for me?" Seokmin smiles while removing his own clothes as well.

 

    "Yes! Jihoonie can do that, Daddy!" He pipes up before instantly removing his shorts.

 

    "Such a good boy, you are. Now lie on your back, baby. Come here," he pats on the couch.

 

    Not a second later and Jihoon was already on his back, fingers fiddling with each other against his tummy as he stared up, waiting for his Daddy to start. Not soon after and Jihoon starts feeling warm hands on his knee, his body twitching slightly from the contact as the hands start to roam up only to stop when it finally reaches his panties.

 

    "You're wearing my favourite today, huh, Jihoon," Seokmin chuckles, knowing that the elder deliberately wanted tonight to happen. And Jihoon just makes him laugh more when he nods quickly. 

 

    He doesn't stop running his hand all over Jihoon's underwear, feeling the soft cotton against his skin and watching as the elder's breath hitched every time he so much as grazes his finger against bare skin. Loving the reaction, he decides to slip his fingers in the panty, rubbing just below his hip bone, knowing that the elder was sensitive there. And he _was_ because not a second later and Jihoon was already kicking his feet in instinct, his fingers no clutching hard on his shirt as he panted.

 

    "P-Please, Daddy, _more_ ," Jihoon whines.

 

    Sliding his hand out, he rubs against the underwear again, fingers now touching the small bump in the middle. "But I thought baby didn't want anything?"

 

    A loud whine leaves Jihoon as he shakes his head, eyes starting to tear up from having his request ignored. He reaches down and holds Seokmin's wrist, directing the younger's hand to remove his panty.

 

    Clicking his tongue, Seokmin retracts his hand, earning another whine from Jihoon. "Don't be like a bad boy, Jihoon."

 

    Upon hearing that, Jihoon stills and looks down, regretting how he acted against Seokmin's words.

 

    "I.. I won't be a bad boy, Daddy. Y-You can do anything you want again, please," he mumbles out a few seconds later, flashing a small toothy smile towards the younger.

 

    A grunt leaving him, Seokmin leans down to hug Jihoon all of a sudden, " _ugh_ , you're so _cute_ , baby," he practically coos, making Jihoon sport a small blush while giggling.

 

    " _Daddy~_ ," Jihoon tries pushing the man off him. He wanted cummies not huggies, damn it.

 

    "Okay, okay fine. You're such a needy freak," he pokes Jihoon's nose, the younger instantly scrunching his nose.

 

    Pulling away, Jihoon watches as Seokmin finally starts unbuttoning his slacks. He rubs his knees together in anticipation of what was about to happen. When it dawns  him that he should try to have initiative—for more prizes, of course—he moves to remove his underwear when the younger stops him.

 

    " _My_ way, Jihoon. Don't remove it yet."

 

    Hands find itself on Jihoon's thighs, gripping on the flesh as he pushes it up in the air, the elder nearly folding himself in half from the position.

 

    "Daddy? What're you doing?" Jihoon mumbles, not really knowing what was happening anymore.

 

    Shushing the younger, Seokmin rubs his palms against the soft thighs. "Don't worry, baby. You'll love this."

 

    Jihoon watches as Seokmin grips his own cock, his other hand parting his legs slightly. He thinks that the younger would just slide his panty to the side to enter him but he gets a surprise when Seokmin just snuggles his penis in between in his thighs, the man's hands preventing his legs to spread open.

 

    "Daddy, wha-"

 

    "Daddy's going to fuck your beautiful thighs, baby."

 

    Not waiting for any of the younger's reply, Seokmin starts moving his hips slowly. Soft moans leaving Jihoon from the feeling between his limbs. The inside of his thighs were one of the most sensitive parts on his body and the thing Seokmin was doing to him right now only made him leak more.

 

    " _Ngh_... m-more, Daddy. More," he whimpers, the feeling overwhelming him.

 

    The younger's cock didn't only make him feel too much because of his thighs but because every slide grazed his clothed erection. Seokmin's dick was directly above his own, the hot and heavy muscle making him impelled to whine for more. And he does.

 

    He reaches up and all but digs his nails in the elder's arms—good thing his Daddy still hasn't cut his nails for him—as he tries to muster out words. Lips hanging wide, too into the pleasure that babbles just left him.

 

    "You trying to say something, baby?" Seokmin tries to hold in the laugh threatening to leave him because of how needy Jihoon was right now. He has so much fun whenever Jihoon was in his Little space. The usually uptight Jihoon that he knew becomes this cute and messy.

 

    "I.. _ngh_... ah... I..." Jihoon still doesn't get the ability to speak his thoughts from the pleasure of only having his thighs fucked.

 

    But Seokmin thinks it's enough. He didn't want his baby to start screaming at him; plus, he also wanted to come already, and he knew that the elder, too, wanted release.

 

    Finally feeling the thrusts stop slowly, Jihoon sighs, body still trembling from want.

 

    "You feel good, baby?" Seokmin coos as he leans down to peck Jihoon's forehead. He hears a soft hum coming from the elder as he nods before he finally manages to mumble out something.

 

    "T'was... was good, Daddy. But I want cock," he whines again, rubbing his head against Seokmin's shoulder.

 

    Laughing, Seokmin shakes his head before gripping Jihoon's arms. "Okay, come on now. On my lap. Easy does it."

 

    Back on their original position, Seokmin wraps his hands around the elder's waist, hands creeping its way against Jihoon's crack as he slid his fingers in the panty. A moan leaving Jihoon only to be muffled when lips meet.

 

    Jihoon rests his forearms limply on Seokmin's shoulders, his hands effortlessly directed upwards as he tugged on the black locks. Every lick of the younger against his lips making him mewl contentedly. Their tongues searching each other as they grazed and sucked against each other. The pleasure was too much for Jihoon that it came to the point where he just had his lips hanging open, small moans and pants leaving him as Seokmin continued leaving kisses against him.

 

    "Raise your hips for me, baby," Seokmin mumbles against Jihoon's lips.

 

    The elder complies and not a beat late and he feels the hands inside his panties cup his ass. And with a swift move of the hands gliding down, his panties fall down his knees. He thinks of whether should stand up just to remove it but Seokmin decides otherwise when he feels himself pushed back down onto the younger's lap.

 

    The lips against his trail down, leaving a peck on his cheek, down his chin, before it trails to the ear, nipping on the lobe lightly before the lips go down again before stopping on his neck. Baring his neck for the other, Jihoon tightens his grip on Seokmin's hair as a tongue slithers out to lap on his neck.

 

    "D-Daddy, I don't want that... I want... I want _more_ ," Jihoon whines despite the moans leaving him as Seokmin continued nipping and marring the pristine skin.

 

    "Mm... yeah? Tell Daddy what you want, honey," Seokmin mumbles against the skin before sucking on the flesh, Jihoon's breath hitching from the feeling.

 

    "C-Cock. I want cock, Daddy. Daddy's cock," he screeches the last part when Seokmin bites a particularly harsh one, and he suddenly remembers what he taught him the other week, "p-please, Daddy. I-I want Daddy's cock please." His words coming out small and sweet that Seokmin doesn't stop the beads of precum leaving him.

 

    "Fuck," he mumbles under his breath. "Okay, baby. Stand up a bit, Daddy's just going to get the lube, okay?"

 

    He starts prying the elder off him when Jihoon all but giggles and jumps enthusiastically on top of him while shaking his head. "No need! No need!" And as if that wasn't enough for him, he starts tightening his hold around the younger, his head snuggled softly in the crook of Seokmin's neck, his eyes close, a lazy smile on his parted lips as he rocked his hips against the man's crotch. "Jihoonie already prepared before you came, Daddy."

 

    Eyes growing wide, Seokmin feels himself swell. His erection growing harder—as if it wasn't hard enough a while ago—as he licks his lips. He was totally out of it when Jihoon detaches himself and stares at him shortly only to discard his shirt, watching as the shirt falls dejectedly onto the floor.

 

    "Shirt off now, Daddy! Now! Now!" Jihoon yaps before going back to his position on Seokmin's shoulder. The elder remembering that Seokmin said before that if Jihoon's shirt was off, they could start and be more comfortable.

 

    Seeing how adamant Jihoon was of getting some tonight, he tries to pry the elder off him to remove his clothes as well when the hands around him only tighten. "Honey, I can't remove my clothes if you're this close."

 

    Shaking his head, Jihoon unlatches one hand, reaching behind him to touch Seokmin's member. Both of them letting out a sound of their own, Seokmin moaning at the feeling of a hand wrapping around his erection; while, Jihoon keened at the warmth of the pulsing muscle in his hand.

 

    Not even waiting for anything, Jihoon raises himself slightly as he rubs the tip of the member against his ass. Continuous moans, grunts, and hisses leave Seokmin, the feeling of his head repeatedly rubbing against the elder's soft flesh making him go crazy, the teasing too much for him. When it dawns on him that Jihoon wasn't teasing him, he was having a hard time push the dick in him.

 

    Chuckling weakly, the energy to laugh gone because of the adrenaline pumping in him to just release, Seokmin reaches down, holding Jihoon's hand only to shrug it off, resulting to the elder wrapping said hand around his neck again, as he grips on his cock. His other hand holding the side of Jihoon's ass as he pries it open.

 

    He holds it upright, rubbing the tip in the elder's crack, smearing any bits of precum he has onto the hole and he notices it, the slickness of Jihoon's hole was evident against his skin.

 

    "Please... please in, Daddy," Jihoon mumbles, unable to form a proper sentence anymore.

 

    And Seokmin complies. Not a second later and he pushes in, the feeling of Jihoon slowly stretching around his tip, enveloping him tightly, everything was familiar and yet it was still _too much_. It wasn't too long before he was fully in, his whole cock encompassed in the moist and hot cavern gripping on him tight.

 

    Jihoon was panting hot breaths against his neck, his body trembling from the stretch. but it wasn't long after when his hips starts moving, wriggling around as he accustomed himself more around the thick appendage.

 

    His hold on Jihoon's hips was tight and he knew that that would leave a mark. They stay like that, Jihoon moving minimally on him as he sat there, eyes alternately open hazily only to close shut again as he moaned at the tightness. He was sweating like a pig, what with his clothes still on. Good thing he had the decency to remove his coat before he sat here.

 

    As if listening to his thoughts, Jihoon leans back and it takes everything within Seokmin not to push the elder onto his back and fuck him hard against the couch when he sees how blown away Jihoon's eyes were. His mouth was already a glistening shade of red, obviously bit and licked. His hair matted with sweat, some sticking on his forehead. His cheeks a soft pink from their actions. And it was only a matter of time before Jihoon takes shaky fingers to pull on Seokmin's tie.

 

    Seokmin lets out a sigh or relief upon realizing that Jihoon was going to help remove his top but everything flies out the window as a moan ripples out of him.

 

    Jihoon's hold on his necktie doesn't leave but his hips start moving on its own. The elder was now moving on top of him, thighs taut as he rode himself on the thick cock.

 

    " _Ah_... _ngh_... m- _mah,_ " the whines don't stop leaving him as he moves. Every drag up as the cock left inch by inch making him clench for more but the drag when he sits back down making him clench tighter than ever, the feeling of the tip probing against his walls making him crazy.

 

    It takes a few more moving before Jihoon gets used to it, now practically bouncing furiously on Seokmin's dick, his head thrown back as moan after moan left him. Only unintelligible babbles leaving him as he cried. Spit trailing down the side of his lip as he panted and screamed.

 

    The sight was too much for Seokmin ad he finds himself helping the elder bounce on his cock using his hands, helping him move up and down as he gripped hard on the soft flesh.

 

    "You like that baby?" He manages to groan in between his moans as Jihoon clenches tightly around him.

 

    "Y-Y- _ah! Mm_ , _ha~_ " words still not formed on his tongue as he squealed aimlessly in the midst of his bouncing.

 

    Used to seeing Jihoon like that, Seokmin reaches down, cupping the two cheeks of the elder, knowing that Jihoon liked the feeling of have his ass played with while he was penetrated. And he gets his reactions fast when Jihoon's scream goes louder, as if the sounds he was doing before wasn't his loudest already.

 

    "You gonna come, baby?" He moans, moving his upwards, too, to make Jihoon feel more, as well as to make himself reach climax.

 

    "Yeah! _More, more, ple~_ " he doesn't even bother continuing his words, his actions speaking up more as he rides the fat dick faster, ignoring the stinging of the muscles of his thighs.

 

    "Want Daddy to touch you, baby?"

 

    " _No!_ " Jihoon shouts instantly while shaking his head, "own... Cum own... _ngh_."

 

    Getting it, Seokmin just keeps his hand still on Jihoon's sides, still gripping on the skin as he helped ease him up and down.

 

    It was when Jihoon's screams turned shorter and shorter, coming out as abrupt pitched squeals that he knew that the elder was about to come. Added with the slowing of the bouncing on his cock. He uses his hold on the man to move him up and down, Jihoon's body following as he bounced like a rag doll following Seokmin's command.

 

    And it doesn't take long when Jihoon stills, his thighs shaking evidently, tear streaked eyes wide open, as well as his mouth. And he came with a loud groan, sitting fully on Seokmin's dick, wanting to cum with the whole length in him.

 

    Not long after and Seokmin, too, reaches his peak. Snapping his hips up into Jihoon as he paints the elder's insides.

 

    The two regains their breaths. Jihoon only falling limply on Seokmin's chest as he panted. The younger twitching and hissing silently when he still feels the elder clenching around him, the aftershock of his orgasm still too much for him.

 

    "Sleepy now, baby?" Seokmin whispers, not risking the chance to make a drowsy Jihoon wake up fully just by his loud voice.

 

    The small head rubs on his chest, nodding.

 

    He smiles at that and wraps his arms around the small frame of the elder before he stands up, glad to know that he still had life in his legs, and heads to their bedroom. His dick inside Jihoon pulling out in the process and he feels the elder twitch at that, probably feeling more of the cum buried in him slowly make its way down.

 

    He lies the elder down before removing all of his clothes—but he didn't remove Jihoon's socks, they can still use that tomorrow morning. He paces around a few more times, grabbing a damp towel in the bathroom and uses it to wipe Jihoon down. Happy that the elder complied with his every instruction.

 

    Finishing everything, Seokmin finally lies down beside Jihoon. Grabbing the blanket to cover the both of them as he hugged Jihoon.

 

    "You good, baby?" Seokmin tries, in case Jihoon was still awake.

 

    "Mm hmm." He gets his reply, making him smile and rub his face closer against Jihoon's head.

 

    "Hey, Ji," Seokmin speaks, just when the other was about to fall asleep.

 

    "Mmm?"

 

    "Why'd you suddenly regress when I got home?"

 

    Sighing, Jihoon just wraps his arms around the elder's frame. "Stress from work. Seungcheol wanted me to send the final track already when he practically just gave me the demo yesterday. And yeah, stuff happened," he replies slowly, voice quiet and soft.

 

    "... Huh."

 

    "Uh huh, now shut up and sleep."

 

    "Night, Jihoon."

 

    "Night."

 


End file.
